A Quid Pro Quo
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: To get something for something...that was the definition of a "quid pro quo". "Bakugo...I'm sorry to bother you, but...would you pretend to be my boyfriend...for just a couple of weeks?" Bakugo looked to the girl, a transfer student who came with higher than normal recommendations. "What the hell?"


**A Quid Pro Quo**

 **Summary: To get something for something...that was the definition of a "quid pro quo". "Bakugo...I'm sorry to bother you, but...would you pretend to be my boyfriend...for just a couple of weeks!?" Bakugo looked to the girl, a transfer student who came with higher than normal recommendations. "What the hell?"**

 **Anime: InuYasha/Boku no Hero Academia**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Bakugo**

 **Genre: Action/Romance**

 **Rated: M**

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Chapter One**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome Higurashi, fourteen years old, and like the rest of Class 1-A, she was a student in the Hero Course. However, unlike the rest of Class 1-A, she didn't take the exam's practical or written. She was brought there bleeding and screaming by none other than Endeavor himself. Kagome had a uniquely dangerous Quirk, one that...at times...she couldn't control.

"Kagome, did you take notes for our Theories and Ideas: What Makes a Hero lecture?"

Kagome opened her bag and flipped through her composition notebooks. "Yeah...it's dated too, here." She held out one of her notebooks and smiled at the girl with the curly pink hair.

"Oh thank you! I'll bring it back tomorrow?"

Kagome smiled, "that's fine, I finished our report already, so please, take your time and do your best."

"Ah...you must be an angel..."

Kagome watched the girl run off as she closed her bag and went back to opening up her mail. She lived at the school in one of the many dorm rooms, but she wasn't the only one. She'd seen a few kids wandering around on the training grounds after school hours. Shoto Todoroki, the son of her Hero, was one such student. Speaking of Heroes. Kagome eyed the letter in her hand and carefully tore it open. "Kagome, I've received a promising letter concerning your progress in regards to your Quirk "Flammable Blood". Taking the time to pay a visit to your parents, we have discussed lengthily your future at hand and where it will lead should we continue with your watched education and the guidance of the Pro Heroes who teach you at U.A. and have come to an agreement concerning your life after school. We have decided that you will, in your graduation at U.A. high...carry on the legacy...of the name...WHAT?!" Kagome stood up as she stopped reading the letter out loud, her blood literally boiling the more she read. _'Carry on the legacy of the name Todoroki, and marry my son Shoto. Please continue working hard, I will keep watching your progress. Endeavor'_

"Higurashi!"

Kagome felt it immediately, the loss of her quirk and the weakened state of her body as her homeroom teacher's hair flared above his head and his eyes glowed red. "...M-Mr. Aizawa..."

"You lost control..."

"I..." Kagome frowned and looked down at her hands at the feel of a warm liquid dripping down along her hands and down her fingers, the sight caused her to sigh. "Sorry, sir..."

"You're lucky I caught it in time. The last time you did this, your blood ignited and nearly burn the whole of your bedroom."

' _That was a bad day too...'_ She accepted a towel from a nervous Izuku who had probably been the one to grab their teacher in the first place. "Thanks..."

"Oh, no problem! I was...really worried though. Not just me either, a lot of us went looking for Mr. Aizawa when you suddenly stood up and yelled."

Kagome wiped the blood from her arm and hands. "I'm going to take a shower, I've got it under control now, sir. You can relax your eyes."

He did so and pulled out his eye drops, "be more cautious, Kagome. You were brought here because of how dangerous your quirk is and how little control you have over it. I don't like writing reports to Endeavor every week but I don't have much of a choice, don't give me more paperwork than I already have to do."

Kagome looked down at her hands, a look of broken sorrow on her face. "...sorry."

"Ah...damn it. Look, I didn't mean to say it that way. However, you do need to be more careful, I don't want others to get hurt," Aizawa bent forward and placed a hand on her head, "...and I don't want you to get hurt. I hate your Quirk, and thats my honest feeling. It's too damaging to it's host."

She nodded, "I understand, I'll get it under control, I promise."

He nodded and left Kagome and Izuku in silence. She grabbed her bag and bowed in thanks to Izuku before turning and making her way to her room. "I have no idea how to go about getting out of this...I don't want to get married, and certainly I don't want to have a child. If I passed this Quirk on...I couldn't...I just couldn't do it." Tears started burning in her eyes as she headed towards the doors of the school. Her eyes caught sight of the red and white haired boy that her _Hero_ wanted her to marry. _'He's really nice and really smart, on top of being really good looking...there is no reason why I wouldn't be able to marry him. I'd have to find a convincing reason to get Endeavor off my case...like...maybe another relationship? Maybe I could hook Shoto up with another girl from our class?'_ She watched him interact with a small group of girls who she knew found him attractive, but to her vexation, he merely said what he needed to say and left them to watch in fantasizing fascination. "Yeah...maybe not." She leaned her back against the pillar outside the school door and looked at those who were still there. A wild and untamable ash blonde walked into her line of view and another idea _sparked_. _'It's true that I can't get Shoto into a relationship with any of the girls on campus, but if I had a steady relationship, Endeavor would have to let me be!'_ She pushed off the pillar and ran after the blonde, "Bakugo!"

The boy stopped and turned a curious glare to her. "What the hell do you want?"

Kagome smiled, feeling a little bit nervous, she shook her head and steeled her resolve. She chanced a quick glance around the school yard and was satisfied that no one was in hearing range. "Bakugo...I'm sorry to bother you, but...would you pretend to be my boyfriend...for just a couple of weeks!?"

Bakugo looked to the girl, a transfer student who came with higher than normal recommendations. "What the hell?"

Yeah, she wasn't surprised by that response at all. He hadn't liked her since she got there, in fact, he'd made it very clear that he thought she was a waste of time. "I know you dislike me, your feelings have been made very clear...but I...need your help."

"How in the hell does this kind of situation help you!?"

Kagome frowned, "can I explain my situation somewhere that we won't be easily heard?"

"...tch, how annoying. Fine, whatever. I'm curious enough that I'll listen."

Kagome nodded and led him to her room where he cautiously entered, but not before making sure no one saw him.

"You're either really stupid, or stupidly brave."

Kagome gave a deadpanned look, "in other words, you think I'm stupid no matter if I'm brave or not."

"...I'm not arguing."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed as he took the chair at her desk, dropping his bag down beside him. "I will just let you read this, and you can give me your answer after. If you have any other questions, I'll answer them."

"..." Bakugo took the letter she was holding out and quietly read it to himself. In the end, he was laughing. "What a joke! This is the reason you want to do something as childish as pretend to have a boyfriend?" He shook his head, "Kagome, you're cute, smart and pretty fucking witty when you want to be, you don't need to fake a relationship."

"I don't want to be in a real relationship. I'm aware that I could easily start a real one, but the cost of my feelings are to high. I want to be with someone who I know will never want me. That way neither of us get hurt in the end. I can't get married, Bakugo...the Quirk I have can't be passed on, no matter what."

"...fair enough. Then let me change the conditions for this arrangement."

Kagome listened curiously, the fact that he was listing his own conditions was promising.

"I will _date_ you, but not for a couple of weeks."

"What?"

He raised a brow and smirked, "you think the Hero Endeavor will care if we date for four weeks and call it quits? He will still make you marry his prodigal son. No, you and I will continue this little game until we graduate. Ultimately, it keeps girls from bothering me with stupid questions about hanging out during my freetime, and then whimpering when I say it sounds lame. Do you agree?"

Kagome shrugged, "that's fine with me, I'm surprised you agreed so easily, to be honest. I don't see how this will have that many perks on your end, but I'm thankful all the same."

He stood up and walked closer to the bed she sat on, leaning in close with a grin, he chuckled when she fell back on her elbows to provide some distance between the two of them, "foolish little Kagome, this will have more perks on my end, then it will yours...of that I'm certain." Straightening up, he walked over to his bag and lifted it back over his shoulder, "just curious, but why did you decide I'd be the best choice for this little escapade?"

Kagome blushed as she sat back up, standing herself so that she wasn't placed in such a situation again. "Truthfully? Well, Shoto is extremely handsome and strong, he's intelligent and altogether well-rounded. I needed someone who shared all those same traits. You might be hotheaded, but when it comes down to it, you are extremely desirable as far as a potential boyfriend goes. You were chosen because you are among the top five in our class, intellectually, and as far as personal taste goes, among the top three in physically attractiveness."

"Shoto is the first one obviously, who is the third?"

"Firstly, Shoto is second in my opinion, you actually were already at the top of my who's hot list, and the third on my list was actually Fumikage."

"...FUMIKAGE? Birdhead huh? So you're into that beastiality stuff."

Kagome blushed, "far be it for you to understand, but aside from physical appearance, I made my list based on intellect and character! Things like kindness and chivalry are attractive you ass!" She snapped. Her body starting to heat again.

Bakugo watcher her for a moment before taking her wrist in his hand and pulling her enough to throw her off balance. She easily stumbled into his arms and his lips fell against hers in a hard kiss.

Her eyes widened, her body stilled, her heart...her heart was a lost cause as it started skipping beats to it's own tune.

When he pulled back, he scoffed, "watch your Quirk, idiot. You'll hurt both of us if you lose your cool."

Kagome watched him turn and leave her room, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. _'Chill Kagome, he only did that to distract you...that's all...'_ she lifted two fingers to her lips and sighed, "...still...that was my...first kiss..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So here is chapter one of A Quid Pro Quo. I am looking forward to this one actually. Mind you, I'm looking forward to all of my MHA/IY fics. There is one more that I have, I haven't worked the kinks out with it yet, but after I post chapter eight of A Friend of Time, I will post chapter one of I'm Not You. Please be gentle, as that one will most definitely be different than what you guys are used to with my MHA/IY fics. Review and let me know what you think, nyan!**


End file.
